mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Interworld (Map Game)
The Internet is the real final frontier. Hundreds of millions, if not billions, of people across the world use the Internet on a daily basis. The Internet has come into real existence, and has shaped the very way people live, work, and entertain themselves. Made up of almost a billion different websites, the world has been changed forever. But what if the Internet surpassed the world - what if all people lived in the web and websites controlled the world? What if we lived in the Interworld!? Map of the Interworld To be Uploaded. 'See here for now ' Mods *Creator and Head Mod - ''I find your lack of faith'' *Deputy Mod (Creative producer) - Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) *Mod - Rcchang (talk) Rules #Please be somewhat plausible. Bing cannot overthrow Google. Ever. #You are one multinational internet company. This may also be a software/gaming company, and may have other subsidiary companies attached to it. #Companies engage in business deals, which must be negotiated and agreed upon by both parties. Sign Up PLEASE feel free to add any other sites located on our maps. Two asterisks (**) mean reserved for experienced users (1000+ edits on Althist Wiki OR on this Wiki) Search Engines *Google -- Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) **Youtube **Android *Yahoo -- *Baidu -- *Ask.com -- *AOL -- *Firefox- Social Media *Facebook -- Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) **Instagram *LinkedIn *Pinterest *Myspace *Twitter -- Message me when game starts *Tumblr -- *Blogspot *Reddit *Wikia -- *9gag -- *Tencent-- Ninjasvswarriors (talk) **QQ **Weibo **Tenpay **Wechat Software *Microsoft -- **Spartian300 (talk) **Bing **Skype **Outlook *Apple -- ** Not User:Octivian Marius *Linux -- *Adobe -- *Oracle -- *Mozilla -- Shopping *eBay -- *Amazon -- Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 18:34, June 7, 2014 (UTC) **IMDB *BestBuy -- *Walmart -- *Target -- *Craigslist -- *Tesco-- *Alibaba-- **Taobao News *CNN -- *BBC -- *Fox -- *RDW- *RTE- *NHK World -- *Russia Today- *Morning Zeitung- *CCTV9 -- *Le Monde -- *NY Time -- *Wikipedia -- ''I find your lack of faith'' *Al-Jazeera -- Gaming *Sega -- *Nintendo- Mapmaker023 (talk) 23:52, July 28, 2014 (UTC) *Ubisoft -- Tech (talk) 17:06, November 25, 2014 (UTC) *Blizzard -- *League of Legends -- *IGN -- *Gamestop -- *Valve -- ** **Developer Teams **Steam Other *Pixiv -Seiga Hardware *IBM -- *Lexmark-- *Panasonic-- *HP -- *Sony -- *Valve -- *Samsung: *Acer Computers inc: *General Electric:** *Westinghouse: *Deutsche Telekom: *Technicolour *Amped Wireless** *Arteris *Zivelo *MobileDemand *PlanIT Hardware *Asetek *BEEcube *3D-P * Elcoteq Electronics (HK) Co., Ltd * ARM Computers Ltd. *iFixit *Sanity Solutions *Simply Mac *RF IDeas *ThunderCat Technology *Aventis Systems *Fujitsu Siemens Computers** *Hand Held Products *Trenton Technology *DataWind *ClearCube *Dell *EI Niš *Elfiq Networks *Sharp Corporation *LG Group *AOC *Asus *CTS Electronics *Optoma *Wacom *Olivetti *Epson *Maadiran Group Hosting *Godaddy -- *EIG -- *Bluehost -- *Fatcow -- *Hostgator -- *Hostpapa -- *Weebly -- *Wix -- *Web Hosting Hub -- *Greengeeks -- *Wordpress.com -- Game Year 1 Category:Map Games Category:Technology Category:Interworld (Map Game) Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Sci-fi Category:Companies